


Between a wall and a hard place

by e_addi



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: 'choose not to use archive warnings' is actually a warning in and of itself, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 08:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18007793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_addi/pseuds/e_addi
Summary: Seeing you in a short skirt proves too much for Satsuki. [PWP]





	Between a wall and a hard place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [707dayslate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/707dayslate/gifts).



> After weeks I finally finished this sbjxbddjd enjoy Mary because this seriously d e s t r o y e d me. That last sentence is for you _wink_
> 
> Beta-ed by the lovely, amazing, puts up with too much of my shit [singergurl91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/singergurl91/pseuds/singergurl91)

Your moan of pain was cut off by lips covering your own, an insistent tongue slipping into your mouth and tangling with yours. Satsuki pressed you firmly against the wall, his hand hot and unforgiving, curled around your thigh as he roughly ground against you. Your own fists desperately grabbed at his dress shirt, knuckles turning white with the strength you exerted. He was unrelenting in his kisses even as his free hand slipped around the back of your neck, fingers curling into your hair and forcing your head to tilt so he could kiss you  _ deeper _ . The twinges of pain from his grip had you whimpering into his mouth, your sounds swallowed completely before they had the chance to escape your lips. 

You felt lightheaded from the lack of air, your hands trying to push Satsuki away so you could  _ breathe _ . But he was rooted in place. Unyielding. You were completely at his mercy and it sent  _ heat _ through your veins. His hand around your thigh traveled up under your skirt, moving to grip at your ass and press your lower body against him. His erection shifting against your core sent a shockwave a pleasure up your nerves; your back arched up to press your chest against his own. Satsuki removed his lips from yours in response, only to pull on the grip he had in your hair, tilting your head back to expose your throat for him to move his lips more freely against it. 

“Satsuki-!” A strangled moan finally escaped you as he started biting into your skin, the little stings of pain amplifying the pleasure still running through your nerves. “Wait-!”

“Shut up! This is what you wanted, wasn't it?” he growled, eyes darkened with lust glaring up at you from his position at your neck. The hand on your ass squeezed as if he wanted to make a point. “Prancing around with this short skirt. You were just tempting me to come out and fuck you. Isn't that right, you dirty damn  _ whore _ ?” 

You hated the shudder that ran down your spine, the degrading term he used inciting excitement rather than rage. And Satsuki _ noticed it. _

“Oh? What's this?” He cooed at you, a sly grin stretching his lips. He leaned back just a bit, to look down at you from his full height. You had to tilt your head up to meet his eyes so far back you felt it hit the wall behind you. “You like it when I call you that?”

You couldn't control the flush of embarrassment that flooded your cheeks, making him laugh. 

“So the shy little thing has a such a  _ lewd _ kink?” Satsuki mocked, leaning back down to level his face with yours. You couldn't breathe with his face so close to yours, his lips bare inches away. “Is that it? Do you want to be called degrading names? Do you want me to tell you how eager of a slut you are for me?” 

“No! I-I don't-!” 

“Then why don't we try it out, huh?” he taunted, the grip on your hair tightening and cutting you off as he jerked your head back once more. Satsuki leaned forward, pressing his front to yours, the hand on your ass moving up to curl around your waist and push your body against him. His teeth grazed your throat making you whimper. “Let’s make a wager. If your body doesn't react, I'll stop. How about it?” 

You wanted to refuse, but with his tongue on your skin trailing a blazing line from your throat up your jaw and teeth now nibbling your earlobe, you could barely piece together a coherent sentence. 

“Hey?” His voice vibrated against your ear, low and deep and  _ gods,  _ his voice just wasn't  _ fair _ . “You've been pressed up against me for a while now…if I press my fingers down  _ there… _ will it be as wet as I think it will be?”

You couldn't stop your instinctive reaction to his words, the leg hooked over his hip tightening, doing nothing but bringing his core directly onto yours and making you whimper from the friction. 

“Hmm? What was that? If you want it, you should move more honestly. Here, I'll help you.” Satsuki's voice had an amused lilt to it, bringing your attention to the smug smirk still plastered on his lips. His arm around your waist moved back down, caressing your ass and disregarding the skirt that still acted as a barrier between you. You gasped when he moved you, grinding you against his length again, making you shudder from the building pleasure in your belly. “Heh, what an erotic body you have, to react to my words like that immediately. Does that mean…you really  _ are _ as wet as I think you are?” 

Hearing him say such things in your ear really wasn't helping; your body shuddered against him as your hips moved to grind against him. Your breaths came out in short pants as your grip on him turned from a grip to hold to a grip to help you grind against him. 

“Satsuki-!” Your hissed whisper had him chuckling in your ear, his teeth catching the shell of it teasingly. You whimpered from the slight stimulation, arousal shooting straight to your core. 

“What is it? You like this, don't you?” Satsuki teased, tongue darting out to circle your ear, knowing just how sensitive you were there. The strangled moan that burst from you had him laughing breathlessly. “Your body knows just what it wants and it's taking it on its own. You really  _ are _ just a pretty slut for me, huh?” 

“Satsu-!” 

“You've been saying nothing but my name the entire time. Could it be you've forgotten how to speak? Already? It's definitely an ego boost, but…” 

Abruptly you found yourself facing the wall with Satsuki's hand under your skirt and pressing between your legs. You moaned at the contact, your back arching as the friction of his palm rubbing against the fabric of your  _ wet _ panties sent a shock of pleasure right up to your brain. “If you're already this far gone, how will you ever handle having me  _ actually _ fuck you?”

You shuddered against him as his fingers  _ moved _ , rubbing circles against your clit and smoothly tracing your sex. It didn't matter that he wasn't even directly touching you; you were so wet you were  _ soaking _ through your panties. 

“You are  _ drenched,  _ Y/N,” Satsuki murmured against your ear. You could _ feel _ his lips curl into an eager, smug smile. “Even over your panties…I can hear the lewd sounds your body is making…you can too, right?”

Proving his point, he dug his fingers into you, pushing the fabric of your panties inside you. The light squelch from the movement was drowned out by your own moan; the friction of the wet fabric and his finger moving even just slightly into your sex had you  _ reeling _ . You had to rest your head on the wall, body shuddering as Satsuki continued to stroke you, the pressure of his fingers and the texture of your viscid panties against the most sensitive part of your body running tingling electricity crawling up your nerves. 

“Your body…it's responding to every little touch. It's really sexy, you know?” he whispered, his fingers finally moving your panties to the side to finally touch you without a boundary. You threw your head back, moaning at the sensation of his calloused fingers touching your naked flesh. Your knees buckled, making Satsuki wrap his other arm around your waist with a startled laugh. “You  _ really _ know how to stroke a guy's ego, don't you? I'm not even inside you and you can't stand already?” 

You were sure your response was some incoherent mess of his name and strangled out moans because his fingers had  _ not _ stopped moving even when he caught you. Feeling his long digits slowly thrust in and out of you, the light pressure against your insides was proving too much of a distraction for your mind. 

“Hmm? Do you like it when I fuck you with my fingers?” Satsuki cooed, moving his fingers  _ just _ a bit faster, just enough to make you squirm and your legs shake. “It’s like your body was  _ made _ for the pleasure I give you. Then again, you’ve always been a good little minx for me, haven’t you?”

“S-Satsuki, I…” you cried out, throat tight as his fingers quickened their pace. The wet sounds coming from your own body were obscenely loud in your ears and making your blood rush to your head, the embarrassment and arousal too much for you. “Satsuki…Satsuki!”

“Hey, say something other than my name for once,” he growled deeply. “Or is this filthy body of yours so weak for me you can’t think of anything else?” His fingers curled inside you, proving his point as your body responded immediately, arching as the rough pads of his digits pressed against the most sensitive part of your walls. “Say, how about you beg me, hmm? Say something like ‘Satsuki-sama, please let me come.’”

You honestly could not hear a  _ thing _ Satsuki was saying; the blood rushing in your ears, the overwhelming pleasure his fingers pressing inside you, thrusting in and out so quickly you could  _ feel _ the fluids from your body seep down your thighs... _ it was too much _ . You could produce nothing but gasps and moans as he played your body so expertly; he was bringing your closer and  _ closer _ to the edge of what you knew was going to be a mind wrecking orgasm. 

“Come on, Y/N,” he murmured against your ear, breath hot against your skin, his tongue darting out to trace it again, drawing shudders from your body. “ _ Beg me _ .”

You could feel your end was close, the knot in your abdomen so tight it was almost uncomfortable. His fingers, his body, his voice, everything about him was making you  _ crazy _ and you couldn’t think, couldn’t  _ hear him _ . So the only thing that left your lips, just as you felt yourself tense as your orgasm approached, was his  _ name _ .

Abruptly, his fingers, his hands left you, leaving you to fall into a shuddering heap on the floor. A startled cry left your throat as you hunched over and leaned against the cool wall, trembling from being left so close yet unfulfilled. Tears of frustration fell from your eyes as you breathed harshly, desperate to get some sort of oxygen in your lungs from the sudden absence of tension in your throat. 

A large hand weaved itself into your hair, gripping tightly and pulling it, making you snap your head back with a strangled whimper of pain. Your hands instinctively tried to pry his fingers off you, but his other hand grasped one of your wrists, forcing it away. Roughly he pulled you up by your hair and wrist, making you cry out as your legs struggled to follow. He turned you around, hands leaving you only to grasp your shoulders and push you back against the wall. Satsuki stepped closer to you, his leg sliding between yours, shoving himself almost completely against you as he stared you down with heated eyes. 

A slow, pleased smirk curled his lips as he took you in. The debauched look on your face, your cheeks flushed a deep red, eyes dazed and mouth hung open in your attempt to catch your breath. Smugly, he knew that  _ he _ was the only one who could drive you to this point, to this precipice. He didn’t care if Natsuki made love to you - you deserved the sweet kisses and loving touches his other half bestowed on you. But sometimes…sometimes you needed to be pushed to brink and Satsuki was more than happy to fuck you until you were too sore to  _ walk,  _ too consumed by pleasure you couldn’t  _ think _ .

“Such a nice face you’re making,” he mused, raising one of his hands to caress your cheek. You were still panting harshly, your chest heaving with each breath you took, brushing against his own. It drew his eyes to your neck and the small spot of exposed skin at your collar bone, the light red marks from where he bit and marked you from earlier beckoning him once more. To make your delicate skin  _ bruise _ . And well, Satsuki has never been one to deny his own desires. He leaned down, making you move your head to the side on instinct as he latched his lips to the skin of your collar, sucking and biting  _ hard _ until you were purple and bruised.

You whined at the slight sting, your free hands mindlessly reaching for him and tugging at his belt. You were still trembling from your near orgasm and gods  _ damn _ you needed some sort of relief. You wanted Satsuki to fuck you already, to fill you up and drive you insane with with his dick. You  _ needed  _ him. He chuckled at your eagerness, pulling back only slightly to press his lips to yours chastely before he slipped his tongue into your mouth, tangling with your own and taking away your breath like you had no need for it. 

Trying to get his belt off with your mind still muddled and your hands still trembling was frustratingly difficult. You were so,  _ so _ desperate for him at this point you wanted to rip them off. You pulled back from his kiss, breathlessly mewling at him. 

“Satsuki, please…”

“Oh, you can think enough to speak now?” he teased, smirk stretching into a seductive grin. “Hmm…your begging really turns me on…but is that the best you can do?”

You bit your bottom lip as you felt your cheeks grow hotter. You weren’t used to Satsuki’s desires. Making love with Natsuki was so vastly different than raw sex with Satsuki. With Natsuki, it was like dancing to a choreographed tune. You knew what he wanted and he knew what you wanted and you followed that dance gladly. But with Satsuki...Satsuki tugged and pulled you in so many directions, it that had you scrambling to catch up to him. You were never on even ground with him, always under his mercy, always playing to  _ his _ wants.

You loved it no matter how much it scared you. You knew he wouldn’t truly hurt you.

“I…I need you…Satsuki…please...” You finally gave in, words barely above a whisper, blood flooding your cheeks horribly. 

“Hmm? What was that?” he ribbed on, leaning closer to your face and utterly enjoying your embarrassment. “You have to speak up or I won’t be able to hear you. Come on, be the good little slut I know you are for me and  _ beg _ .”

“I…” You took a shuddering breath, awkward and utterly mortified that he was making you do this. “I need you…please…”

“Need me…how?” he crooned, grin growing sharper as you watched his eyes darken in lust at your words. “You need to tell me what you want, Y/N. Or I won’t  _ know.” _

Frustration welled up inside you at his teasing, making you snap. Your hands snapped up into his hair, quickly tugging his head down so you could crash your mouth against his. Satsuki tensed in surprise, but quickly relaxed as you continued to attack his mouth, his hands resting against the wall behind you and your hip for balance as he obliged to your kiss. You lost yourself in the kiss, eagerly taking out your frustrations on him, sliding your tongue against his, curling in and out until your lungs begged for breath. When you finally couldn’t take it anymore, you pulled away, panting severely. 

“I-I’m begging you…to fuck me, Satsuki!” you cried, clinging to his form and heaving for breath. “I need you so much, I want to feel your cock inside me,  _ plea-mmh! _ ”

Satsuki didn’t even let you finish your plea, slamming his lips back down onto yours as he hurriedly unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants. He growled into your mouth as you eagerly reciprocated the kiss, hurriedly pulling his dick out, not bothering to undress fully. He grabbed your arm, forcing it down from his hair and you followed his unspoken command, your hand curling around his dick, shuddering at how hard he was already. The groan of relief that escaped him spurred you to move your hand, wrapping around the head, feeling the precum already gathered there and spreading it with every stroke. 

“Fuck,” he hissed quietly, parting his mouth from yours. He stepped closer until his knee hit the wall between your legs, his hands already curling under your thighs. “You’re too perfect, gods. Your arms.  _ Now.” _

You obeyed him, wrapping your arms around his neck just as he lifted your legs off the floor, making you lean even more against the wall as he fully supported your weight. You held your breath in anticipation as he slowly sunk his dick into your soaked heat, choking out groans as his girth stretched you. Satsuki let out his own moans, forehead resting against your own as he felt your insides squeeze and move to accept him in your body. You shuddered as he finally bottomed out, his dick making you feel so  _ full _ . You could  _ feel _ him against the deepest part of your sex, pressing insistently against the protective wall and it was making your blood rush and boil. Even just having him  _ inside _ you had your stomach turning and tightening. 

“Your body…Gods, you feel perfect…Like you were made just for my dick.” Satsuki groaned, hands trailing from your thighs to grasp at your ass, making you wrap your legs around him, whimpering when the movement made the friction of his dick rub inside you so much  _ more _ . He laughed at your reaction, tone raspy and deep with lust. “My perfect little whore.”

“Satsuki…” You whined, shuddering under his mercy. “Please…please  _ move… _ I need... _ ” _

“Yeah,” he laughed breathlessly. “Me too, Y/N. Let’s come together, huh? A reward for being such a good girl.”

The first stroke, his hips pulling back and the slow drag of his dick sliding out of you was almost  _ torture _ . You almost whined at the loss of him before he was inside you again, filling you up to the brim. Again and again. Slowly at first, even when he looked like he wanted nothing more than to plough you into the wall. You clung to him desperately, almost completely hugging his head as he buried it into your neck, his breathing harsh against your collar as you felt his sweat on his brow. His low moans and groans of pleasure were music and arousing to your ears as each thrust grew faster, more desperate. 

The tightening heat in your belly grew, each thrust sending wave after wave of pleasure up and down your nerves. Your mind was muddled again, nothing but his name and moans of more... _ more _ leaving your throat. You felt his cock hit so deep inside you, a small,  _ small _ part of you feared he’d breach your  _ womb _ . It sent such heat into the tightening coil of orgasm sitting tightly in your abdomen, you were barely holding onto any rational thought. 

“I’m…close…” Satsuki rasped against your throat, his grip bruising on your ass as he rocked you over and over on his dick. 

“Yes,” you gasped out, nodding mindlessly. “Please…Satsuki…”

His groans at your words rang in your ear as his thrusting grew erratic and harsher until  _ finally _ , he impaled you on his dick firmly and came with a loud groan of your name. The harsh final thrust threw you over the edge, your orgasm exploding across your nerves, your body convulsing as he emptied himself inside you, the warmth of his cum spurting so deep inside you. You sobbed out his name, repeatedly calling for him as your mind went blank from the pleasure, your body twitching as your adrenaline slowly left you. 

The two of you stayed like that, basking in the dopamine blanketing you. Slowly, carefully, Satsuki finally lowered you so you could stand on your own. The sensation of his dick leaving your body made you whimper softly at the loss. Your legs were wobbly and you had to lean back against the wall, but you could stand properly at least. You were still panting, but not as harshly as before and your thoughts finally started coming back to you. 

Gods, you wanted nothing more than to  _ sleep _ . So of course, Satsuki decided he had to want the  _ opposite _ . 

You had no warning before Satsuki had his hands on your waist, gripping you firmly before literally throwing you over his shoulder. You only had time to grasp the back of his shirt for some semblance of balance before he was turning around, heading toward your bedroom. 

“Sa-Satsuki?!” you yelped, trying to twist your body to look at him. 

“What? Did you think I’d be satisfied with just one round? I’m not even  _ close _ to being done with you. After all,” he mocked, smugness and eagerness clear in his voice as he turned his head enough for his eyes to meet yours, letting you see the clear lust for you darkening his eyes once more. “I haven’t had my dick down your throat yet, have I? _ My precious princess? _ ”


End file.
